homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715 - Waiting Game
02:37 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering allodicTemperament AT at 02:37 -- 02:37 CC: uh, lorrea 02:37 CC: stupid question, but, uh 02:37 CC: you're still in the tunnels, right 02:38 AT: Not at the moment 02:38 AT: I shoulld be returrned soon. 02:38 AT: The terrms of the agrreement werre twisted. 02:38 CC: agreement 02:39 AT: Regarrding my deparrturre and returrn. 02:40 CC: this, uh, wasn't your idea then 02:40 AT: Not exactlly. 02:41 CC: i, uh, well, 02:41 CC: are you alright at least, uh 02:41 AT: I am welll, forr the moment. 02:41 AT: I was ablle to tend to Arrty somewhat beforre my deparrturre. 02:41 AT: If that hellps. 02:42 CC: that's, good 02:42 CC: and, uh, it does, thanks 02:42 CC: you've all, uh, been out there with the, haha, killer imps, and, uh 02:43 AT: And it's verry concerrning. 02:43 CC: yeah 02:43 CC: have you, uh, seen adam 02:43 AT: I didn't. 02:44 CC: oh, uh, alright 02:45 AT: You're allrright, then? 02:45 CC: yeah, just worried i guess 02:46 AT: You have verry good reason to be worrried. 02:47 CC: yeah, only half us wandering around in the dark bleeding, heheh 02:47 CC: *half of us 02:47 AT: Yes. 02:47 AT: I hope Adam is okay. 02:49 CC: yeah, me too 02:49 CC: he, uh, he probably is 02:49 AT: Yes. 02:49 AT: Frranklly, he's prrobablly saferr than I am right now. 02:50 CC: what 02:50 AT: Therre arre cerrtain risks with wherre I've been lleft, if I'm underrstanding everrything prroperrlly. 02:50 AT: I'lll be fine. 02:53 CC: and those, uh, risks are worse than being in the dark with those, uh, things that might be able to smell blood, i mean who even knows, 02:53 AT: It's darrkerr, herre. 02:54 CC: oh 02:55 CC: do you, uh, know when you'll be able to leave 02:55 AT: Hourrs. 02:57 CC: alright, that could be worse i guess 02:57 AT: Yes. 03:00 CC: sorry for just, uh, throwing questions at you 03:00 AT: It's fine. 03:02 CC: i just wish they'd fucking get back already, lila's been sleeping the whole time too 03:06 CC: i, uh, i should probably go, i'm just going to start rambling from here on out 03:08 AT: That woulld be fine 03:08 AT: But if you want to avoid that that's allso fine. 03:08 AT: I reallly have a decent amount of time 03:09 CC: i mean, uh 03:11 CC: goddamn it, i thought i liked being alone and now 03:11 CC: hahah, fuck 03:11 AT: Therre's a differrence between allone and safe. 03:11 AT: And having peoplle arround that make it saferr 03:11 AT: Orr maybe you actuallly llike them being arround 03:11 AT: I'm not a mind readerr. 03:14 CC: no, usually i feel safer alone 03:14 CC: i don't know what this is 03:14 CC: not that anything is ever really safe, heh 03:14 AT: Therre arre degrrees of safety 03:16 CC: yeah, we've, uh, covered that alright 03:17 CC: these tunnels though, every drip sets me off it feels like 03:18 AT: I'm not going to be gone much llongerr, Kylle. 03:18 AT: Do you bellieve me? 03:19 CC: heheheheh 03:19 CC: i want to 03:20 CC: i mean, uh, sorry, uh, yeah 03:20 AT: That's fairr. 03:21 AT: I'm going to make an efforrt to make it the trruth, but it's not absollutelly within my powerr. 03:23 CC: alright 03:23 CC: thanks 03:23 CC: oh, uh, i forgot 03:24 CC: i'm, uh apparently supposed to talk to lila about a primer or something 03:25 AT: Was it expllained to you what that was 03:27 CC: yeah, uh, it's a twink contract 03:27 AT: As welll as a romantic one 03:27 CC: the longer it is the better off we'll be 03:28 CC: right 03:29 AT: As welll as things that woulldn't be trriviall to someone with nigh absollute powerr to trravell thrrough time and allterr the game itsellf when it suits his whims 03:29 AT: It needs to be things that coulldn't be easilly cirrcumvented 03:30 CC: and then there's the, uh 03:30 CC: the other one he's allied with i guess 03:31 AT: Yes. 03:32 CC: so it has to be impossible for both of them, and talking about it over logs is probably out 03:32 AT: Welll, no 03:32 AT: Not impossiblle 03:33 AT: And they're going to be awarre of it eitherr was 03:33 AT: But forr the time being 03:33 AT: Yes 03:34 CC: alright, uh 03:35 CC: that reminds me though 03:35 CC: i wanted to know if you, uh, had the same idea as me 03:36 CC: about lila's, uh, hair thing and arty's eye seeing again 03:36 AT: Prrobablly. 03:37 CC: great 03:38 AT: Yeah. 03:40 CC: think there's any way we can get rid of it without making her mad 03:46 AT: Perrhaps. 03:50 AT: I doubt it woulld be simplle. 03:50 AT: Especiallly given the efforrts that have been made, and willl continue to be made, to tearr down my reputation. 03:56 CC: heh, yeah 03:56 CC: the rest of us might get hit with that eventually too 03:57 AT: Yes. 03:57 AT: Forr now, it's on me because it's easiest to tearr down herroes. 03:58 CC: yeah, and i'd say you qualify 03:59 CC: ...he might have a hard time with a literal bad luck charm though 03:59 CC: who knows 03:59 AT: LLiterrall bad lluck charrm? 04:03 CC: classpect 04:03 AT: ... LLight is lluck? 04:04 CC: yeah 04:04 AT: I see. 04:05 AT: ... Is it allso lliterrall llight? 04:05 AT: Have you trried anything llike that 04:05 AT: Aspects seem to reprresent a llarrge numberr of rellated things 04:06 CC: uh, haven't tried it, no 04:06 AT: It's prrobablly worrth a shot 04:06 CC: maybe later 04:07 CC: it's dark enough without me trying to break the lanterns 04:07 AT: .... Fairr. 04:11 CC: speaking of that, uh 04:11 CC: you like the sun or something right 04:12 AT: Yes 04:12 AT: I am one of the few trrollls who coulld withstand the sunllight without sufferring frrom it's intensity 04:14 CC: you might like my planet if we get to it then 04:14 CC: when, when we get to it 04:14 AT: Yes, when 04:15 AT: Mine is ratherr brright, too 04:17 CC: must be nice 04:18 AT: Maybe you'lll llike it 04:19 CC: heh, well, uh, i usually like dark places better 04:19 CC: but it's nacre right, that sounds pretty nice 04:19 AT: Yes. 04:19 AT: Perrhaps it'lll be bearrablle 04:20 AT: Orr you can brring the shade with you 04:20 CC: just start throwing shade, huh 04:21 AT: I'm not surre how welll you coulld thrrow it exactlly 04:21 AT: Maybe you coulld? 04:21 CC: ...fuck i'm turning into adam 04:21 AT: I'm not surre how effective it woulld be 04:21 AT: Oh 04:21 CC: no, it's, uh 04:21 AT: Was that a referrence to human cullturre 04:22 CC: ...yeah, if you can call it that 04:23 CC: throwing shade means, uh, trash talking or having an attitude 04:24 AT: Oh, I see 04:24 AT: Okay 04:25 AT: That makes sense I guess 04:25 AT: Odd turrn of phrrase 04:26 CC: kind of, yeah 04:28 CC: anyway, uh, i should probably start working on ideas for the thing 04:28 CC: before she wakes up and all 04:28 AT: Allrright 04:28 AT: Take carre, Kylle. 04:29 CC: you too, and, uh, see you soon lorrea 04:29 AT: Yeah. 04:29 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering allodicTemperament AT at 04:29 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Kyle